Babysitting Lena
by unemployedsoul
Summary: What all hell is unleashed at Damon when suddenly he figures it out that his girlfriend was turned into a toddler by his witch frenemy Bon Bon and that the toddler Lena just waiting to give Damon hard time.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Lena what's up" Damon answered his phone as soon as he saw Elena gilbert's name popping. Yes, finally Elena gilbert had given up and had fallen head over hills for his charm. The resistance didn't stay long. Damon was right vervain could keep him out of her mind but not from her heart. Damon's heart won against Stefan's and Damon was proud of his victory. Elena was the one who had chosen him over Saint Stefan and he loved her dearly.

"Hey, actually I'm at Bonnie's. She thinks that maybe there is way to save us from Klaus. She thinks she can protect me." She said in a breath and I knew she was curios and excited.

"Hurrah! That's what we needed Bonnie's magical witchy ju ju" I said sarcasm dripping with every word I said. I didn't hate bonnie but she didn't have that soft corner in my heart. She tried to kill me and I'm not friends with those who try to kill me.

"Damon" she said in utter annoyance.

"Fine...fine. Suit yourself make yourself happy." With that I disconnected our call. Damn her, bonnie thought that she could protect Elena better than me, her official impulsive boyfriend.

I made a drink and gulped down in one go. I felt my throat burn as the alcohol made its way to my system making me calm a bit. I had to settle things with Elena too. I had to make her choose between her witchy friend and vampire boyfriend.

Oh! Did I sound silly? Off course I did. I sounded like a pathetic jealous boyfriend. Damn Elena was getting under my skin. But secretly I liked it. The way I start to act around her. What she made me when I am with her made fall for her even more and more.

Hours slipped and still no call from Elena, must be busy with her so called witchy friend doing some silly spell which might or not work. Deep down I wanted the spell to work. I couldn't be selfish with Elena. I wanted to protect whatever the source maybe.

And then suddenly I felt my body vibrate; damn my phone was on vibrate mode and was stuck in my pocket. The vibration sent weird sensations through my body. Frustrated and hoping to hear from Elena Gilbert I took my phone out and to my dismay it was from Barbie.

"Hey, Barbie." annoyance evident. "Damon, don't freak out but something has happen" she said so calmly that my heart started pounded through my cage. Was my Lena ok.

"What happened care, is Elena ok" I asked her in emergence "yeah she is but, wait will explain everything over your place we're coming over" she said and disconnected.

I was pacing in my parlor gulping drinks after drink trying to keep myself in check so that I won't act impulsively.

And then suddenly my ears perked up hearing car screech in front of my porch and a foreign squeal. I made my way to door and opened it to only welcome Bonnie and Caroline. Wait a second with a baby of 3. What were they doing with a baby? She looked familiar but I let it go. I had to focus on Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

"when did you start babysitting, Blondie?" i knew i annoyed Caroline, explains the eye roll. but i couldn't help the snark ; what can a man worried sick for his girl come up with when the two most annoying - Elena's- best - friends showed up without her plus a baby who seemed uncannily familiar.

"This is serious Damon, for once in your eternal life can you be serious" came Bonnie, this what irked me the most. The seriousness in her tone that can get everyone in the room attention. Well she had mine now. As I was too intrigued by the mystery babe and Elena not being present.

"M' all ears Bon, where did you teleport Elena" i asked her straight on her face, to which she seemed hesitant and bowed her head down in shame. This cannot be good i thought to myself.

" The thing is Damon, Bonnie got the spell wrong and Elena" Caroline trailed on making my dead heart thump against my chest, Caroline looked distant as she thought the word to put in a sentence that would shock me less , maybe she was being considerate and i shall not be so tough on her.

"Bonnie turned Elena into a baby" there she said, out loud bluntly without any hint of consideration. Screw the idea of me being polite to her. It literally took me off guard as to what she had actually said. Elena a baby; how is it even possible.

Well everything is possible when you have a young powerful Bennett Witch on your side. I tried to register her words which made my face turn pale than i think it already is. That means the familiar looking baby is Elena.

"Bonnie , what have you done ; undo it this instant." i howled in commanding tone which made her stumble back on her heels and bout to fall when the newbie vampire Barbie came to her rescue.

A little appreciation for Barbie vamp here, she is in control. She is different than other new Vamp. She can control her urge to feed on human and rip open their neck.

This be said and done my attention drifted to find the baby who about 10 min ago was clinging to Barbie's hand and now she was gone.

Fear took over me and roamed my eyes all over the parlor to get a glimpse of baby Elena.

And there she was sleeping away in serenity without a care in the world.

I move towards her to take a closer look. Yes, this is my Elena. How could I have miss the resemblance? I stroked her curls. i slowly took her into my arms and took her to my room. Settling her in the middle of the bed and placing few large pillows around her so that she doesn't fall off the bed.

i walked down to where Bonnie and Caroline were . They still had to get piece of my mind for messing this up.


	3. Chapter 3

I strode down the stairs as I walked straight towards Caroline and Bonnie, I see them whispering among themselves what sounded like,"We are so dead" .

"Yes, you both are" I came back to them and stood directly facing them. They stood their mortified as if seen a ghost probably thinking I heard them.

"Vampire hearing, Blondie you should have known better" i said while pointing my long fingers to my ears. They both relaxed but I was far from relaxed I have my girlfriend transformed into a baby and sleeping away dreaming about unicorns and rainbows.

"I'll figure something out soon" retorted Bonnie blinking her eyes in assurance.

"You better make it sooner" I downright warned her. My nose flared and the veins beneath my eyes came bulging. I stood there fang-in at her when I received a deadly glare from Caroline.

"Alright, Damon tame down; you just can't threaten Bonnie like this" Caroline piqued in.

"Hell I can, and you dear Care bear who better than you can know it.'' I stepped towards her to which she didn't even flinch. Damn its not working. she just raised her brows at me like,'Stop it otherwise you wont be alive to see the light of the day'.

"OK you both stop now, we will figure something out soon-ER but first who is going to babysit Elena" Bonnie shushed us down and she actually made sense rather than fighting we should pay heed to rather more important issues on hand.

"Where's saint Stef ?" I inquired . They both looked at each other.

I found something fishy the way they looked at each other.

"What else did you mess Bon, where's my brother?" They stilled stayed numb for god knows , maybe eternity. Fear gripped my heart as I dreaded the worse. Was my brother fine? though we are at each others neck all the time still he is my baby brother and I loved him too dearly.

"Bonnie Turned your Baby Brother into a baby just like Elena" Full points to Caroline for being considerate towards this 170 year old dead vamp heart. It stopped thumping for a whole minute. long before I actually register what new news she had furnished me with.

"You did what Bonnie" i turned towards Bonnie, my eyes begging her to say that whatever Caroline had just said was a silly pathetic joke.

"Stefan was present at the time of spell, when the spell went wrong Stefan grabbed Elena's hand to save her but he himself turned into a baby." Bonnie described the whole incidence going full dramatic with her hands flying and grabbing Caroline's and hand pulling her towards herself just the way Stefan must have done.

I actually felt sheer horror rushing through my bones as I frighted over taking care of Stefan once AGAIN.

"Where is he ? " it was weird they both showed up with just one baby instead of two where was my brother.


End file.
